Hijiri Youichi's Parents
by EzMouse
Summary: UNDERGOING REVISION. Young Youichi thought it would be nice to have Mikan and Natsume as his parents. Well, it wasn't like they didn't like it; they were just too stubborn to admit it. Everything started going haywire after that. NxM.
1. An Interesting Conclusion

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. This story, on the other hand, belongs to me, and is inspired by and dedicated to xxtranscendence.

* * *

**Hijiri Youichi's Parents**

.

_Chapter One  
An Interesting Conclusion_

.

Written by EzMouse

* * *

Four-year-old Youichi Hijiri is a young Class A student in the elementary division of Gakuen Alice. He is known as a genius in the whole of his grade and is part of the Dangerous Ability Types with an Alice capable of summoning demonic spirits. Despite his background and Alice, he is a cute and adorable kid with brown hair, emerald eyes, chubby cheeks that anyone would die just to pinch them, and a height of 3'2".

Despite the cute appearance lies an attitude quite similar to someone we all know.

His so called "father". But no, not his real father.

Youichi has grown attached to the academy and had established friendships with very few people. One of them is Natsume Hyuuga, the known Black Cat, flame-caster, and number one delinquent in the academy.

Youichi made Natsume his official Daddy. We don't really mind _when_ it happened or _how_ it happened. There is this one question we need to know about; Was it okay for Natsume? Being him, you think he'd disagree, right? Well ,he didn't. Even Gakuen Alice's Black Cat had a weakness— a soft side for Youichi Hijiri, now currently known to the whole school as his very own son.

There was oneother incident that happened.

Having a dad was okay, but to Youichi, it wasn't enough. There was still someone missing to complete this picture and little Youichi was clever enough to spot and discover what the missing piece of the picture was.

Who knew that a three-year-old can make such a conclusion in such an unexpected place, in such an unexpected time, and with such an unexpected pair?

Youichi's class was the same as always; their teacher was absent so they had a lot of free time. He was usually bored in class because there was nothing to do and his classmates weren't making it better.

"Youichi, wanna play with us?" a young girl asked, approaching him.

"No," he answered dully, giving the girl this look as if hell broke loose.

"You-chan is scary!" the young girl shouted, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she quickly ran away from him.

Youichi sighed, returning to his cool gazed outside the window and took another sigh. Thoughts about how Natsume was doing started occupying his mind.

…

It was all the same in Class B.

"Good morning, everyone!" Mikan greeted, making a grand entrance in the classroom with her usual wide smile and cheerful voice.

"Good Morning Mikan-chan!" some of the students replied.

"Hotaru!" Mikan squealed, charging towards her best friend with her arms wide open.

But of course, being the cunning person that she is, Hotaru took out the famous "Baka Gun" and shot Mikan straight on the head. Shewas sent flying, of course, much to her dismay. Lucky enough, the wall was there to stop her, but it had a huge impact on her face. She slid down the wall, leaving a Mikan-shaped hole on the wall.

"Hotaru, you're so mean!" Mikan whined and cried.

On the other hand, this was an entertaining scene for their other classmates. The others were laughing so hard at the usual antics of these two best friends. Some people resisted, but they all laughed anyway. Hotaru blew the smoke that was coming from the top of her Baka Gun and continued with her business, and Yuu was panicking on how much Mikan got hurt by that one hit. Natsume and Ruka, however, had no interest in this whatsoever. Well, except for Ruka who was a bit worried about Mikan, but for Natsume, he couldn't care less. He covered his face with his manga and went back to Snoozeville.

While all were busy laughing and watching, no one had noticed a certain brunette kid making his way in the room. He was glad that everyone was distracted, and he spotted Natsume right away. As he tiptoed towards him, he was, unfortunately, detected by Sumire Shouda.

"Oh, You-chan, so nice of you to stop by!" she squealed. Luckily it didn't draw any attention.

"Get away from me, ugly…" Youichi replied, ignoring her.

"I'm not ugly…" Sumire muttered, silently crying waterfalls as she retreated to her seat.

"Daddy," Youichi mumbled, tugging on the uniform of the sleeping Natsume.

Natsume peeked from his manga and saw him. "Oh, it's you," he said, taking off the manga on his face while rubbing his right eye. "What are you doing here?"

"That girl keeps on bugging me…" Youichi pointed to Sumire.

"Don't mind that ugly hag."

Youichi tilted his head to the side and asked, "Ugly hag?"

Natsume patted him on the head. "That's what you're going to call her from now on, alright?"

Youichi nodded and smiled.

" Natsume!" a voice from behind called out. "Don't teach a little kid to say those things about other people!"

The two turned and saw one furious Mikan.

"Why do you care, Polka Dots?" Natsume asked.

"Stop being such a pervert!" Mikan shouted, turning her gaze away from him.

"Hotaru-chan, what's that?" the pink-haired girl named Anna asked.

This attracted Mikan's attention and she went over to Hotaru. Hotaru took out a photograph and showed it to Mikan. Her eyes shot wide open.

"Where did you get this?" Mikan asked out of curiosity. "No way! Is that… Natsume?"

The other students gathered around to take a closer look. All were speechless.

"What are you morons talking about there?" Natsume shouted from the back.

It seemed that everyone had been holding back their laughter, afraid of what the Flame Caster might do to them. They were almost successful in holding it in, until Mikan laughed so hard all of a sudden, that everybody finally laughed out as well.

"Natsume, look at you in this picture!" Mikan said, laughing.

Natsume stood up and snatched the picture off her hands. He turned to Hotaru and said, "Where the heck did you get this stupid picture?"

"I told you it was taken by accident. I was actually after Nogi while he was wearing his Cinderella outfit," Hotaru started.

"Hey!" Ruka interrupted.

Hotaru shot him a glare and Ruka immediately kept quiet. Hotaru cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, he slapped the camera right out of my hand and unfortunately for you, the camera fell in front of the Sakura Tree where your little scene occurred."

It was a picture of Natsume falling down a tree. Careless much? Not on his life. You see, instead of sleeping against the trunk of the tree, he decided to rest at one of the branches of the Sakura Tree. Unfortunately, he got too comfortable and he accidentally slipped and fell. Hotaru happened to be passing by with a camera with her andRukajust so happened to slap it out of her hand? Talk about unlucky.

Natsume slapped his forehead when he remembered that incident. He shrugged off the thought, but then Hotaru Imai just had to capture that.

"Wow! And you got Natsume's funny face! He was going'AHHH!' in there!" Mikan laughed. "His eyes were so big and his mouth was—OUCH!"

Out of annoyance, Natsume's fist made contact with Mikan's head. In a simpler way, he hit her on the head… hard. After that, he burned the picture into ashes with his very own hands.

"No point burning it. I already made other copies—fireproof copies," Hotaru smirked.

Natsume glared at Hotaru and everybody who laughed. His signature ice glare worked as it caused everyone to freeze because of fright, except for Mikan and Hotaru that is.

"Hotaru, can I have a copy of that picture?" Mikan asked, still giggling.

"For Fifty Rabbits," Hotaru answered.

"Why are you asking a copy of that for?" Natsume asked, annoyed.

"It's just that you look _so_ cute in the picture, Natsume! It's not everyday I see Natsume Hyuuga looking so cute like that," Mikan replied, still staring at the photo.

Surprisingly, this caused Natsume's cheeks to turn pink. His reaction was neither a result of Mikan's comment taken either as an offense or not. It happened involuntarily. When he realized this, he looked away and covered his mouth. "Don't go calling people cute, idiot!"

"Why not? You were so cute in here. There's no denying it."

"I said stop saying that, you loud-mouthed girl!"

They hadn't noticed that the whole class was looking at them, more likely looking at Natsume, anyway.

"Well, what are you morons looking at?" Natsume taunted.

All immediately looked away from Natsume. Nonetheless, Youichi noticed something he had never seen before; something unusual about how Natsume reacted that hardly ever happened until _she_ came along. He walked towards Mikan and tugged at her skirt.

"Hey," Youichi called out.

"What is it, You-chan?" Mikan asked, already looking worried. She put her guard up in case he decided to send out ghosts again.

"Come here," he ordered firmly.

Mikan bent down with caution. "Yes?"

Out of the blue, Youichi kissed her on the right cheek. Everybody was surprised of what he did. Mikan jolted up, touching the area where Youichi had planted a kiss on her cheek.

Youichi shrugged his shoulders. "…Mommy."

A loud gasp was heard from everybody in class. Mikan stared at Youichi who was now clinging on to her arm, and then at Natsume who had his mouth hanging wide open.

"W-What did you just say?" Mikan asked, completely dazed.

"Daddy looked weird when you said he was cute. He turned red. You are like real parents," Youichi said, pointing to Natsume.

This caused Natsume to look away at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"See, he's doing it again," Youichi said pointing at Natsume's face. When Mikan was about to look at him, Natsume covered his face with his manga before she could see.

"Natsume-kun, why are you covering your face like that?" Koko teased, a silly grin on his face.

Natsume glared. "Does it matter? She's ugly and I don't want to see her."

"Oh, is Mikan _really_ ugly, Natsume-kun? I think she's pretty cute, don't you think so?" Koko teased some more.

"I think you like each other. Mikan, you should be my mom," Youichi insisted.

"Hyuuga, smile," Hotaru said, focusing the videocam on his face.

"Get that stupid camera away from me!" Natsume shouted in anger.

"You're my mommy now, okay, Mommy Mikan?" Youichi gleamed, wrapping his short arms around Mikan's waist.

Mikan didn't know what to do. She mumbled some incoherent words for the lack of anything better to say and Youichi was staring right at her.

"…You don't like it?"

"She agrees, Youichi. Don't worry about it," Hotaru answered for her, her camera still focused on them both.

Mikan's eyes widened like saucers. "Hotaru!"

Youichi cheered and the class was filled with laughter. Mikan stood up and looked quite puzzled because she hardly understood what had actually happened. As for Natsume, he just hid his face behind his manga and that was probably all that he did.

"I guess you are permanent parents of Youichi now, huh?" Koko teased again, highly amused by the train of thoughts running on either Mikan and Natsume's minds.

"I don't get it," Mikan rubbed the back of her head. "I know You-chan doesn't like me, then all of the sudden he claims me to be his mommy? Has the world turned upside-down?"

"Idiot," Hotaru muttered silent behind her camera.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Leave a review? :D


	2. Two Kids are Better than One

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. This story, on the other hand, belongs to me, and is inspired by and dedicated to xxtranscendence.

* * *

**Hijiri Youichi's Parents**

.

_Chapter Two  
Two Kids are Better than One_

.

Written by EzMouse

* * *

Mikan woke up earlier than usual—much, much earlier. She woke up with one thing in mind; Youichi making her his official mother. That very word echoed in her head all night and it hardly gave her a moment's peace.

"What does turning red mean?" she asked herself. "Well, You-chan won't be at class, anyway, so I guess can take it easy today."

Brushing the confusing thoughts out of her head, she proceeded to get ready for her first class.

"Good Morning everyone!" she greeted when she reached the classroom.

"Mommy!" Youichi jumped off of Natsume's lap and advanced to hug her, much to her surprise.

"Huh? You-chan? Why are you here?" Mikan asked, slightly taken aback, but she returned the hug.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No, I am happy. Don't you have class, though?"

"It's boring in class and out teacher is still not there. I wanted to be with my mommy and daddy."

"Wow, isn't that sweet?" Anna giggled in her seat.

Mikan glanced at Natsume, her eyes pleading him for help, but Natsume looked away in irritation, not realizing the heat crawling up to his face. This, however, did not escape Youichi's eyes.

"Mommy, you just made his face red again."

Natsume cursed under his breath, shaking off whatever trace of embarrassment that was overwhelming him.

Koko laughed and elbowed him. "Natsume-kun, don't be mad at your son!"

Natsume sent him another menacing glare. "Will you stop reading my mind already?"

"Sorry, Natsume-kun, but this is just so funny," Koko laughed once more before scooting out of sight.

Youichi went back to Natsume's lap while Mikan went to her seat. Natsume tried to calm his nerves down. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, he couldn't bring himself to get annoyed at Youichi. He knew he was just a kid who yearned for the care of his parents, so as much as he could, he shrugged the idea off.

The classroom door opened and in an instant, the students went back to their proper places, knowing that their teacher has already arrived.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Narumi greeted as he entered the room. He laid the papers he was carrying on to the table and was about to begin his lecture, when he caught sight of the unusual young boy seated at the far end corner of the room. "Youichi Hijiri, what are you doing here?"

"Our teacher is ill. I wanted to see my Mommy Mikan and Daddy Natsume," Youichi explained, his voice not faltering.

Both Mikan and Natsume sweatdropped and the class let out muffled laughter.

"Oh, is that so?" Mr. Narumi grinned. "Tell you what, whenever you have free time, you can come to our class and visit your, er… parents. Okay?"

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan protested, utterly in shock at her teacher's approval.

Not a second later, the substitute English teacher came in the room, trembling as he made his way towards Mr. Narumi with a letter in his hand. He read the contents of the letter, a smile sneaking its away up to his lips. When he finished, he turned to the substitute and sent him a hinting smile.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not staying with _those_ little devils. No way!" he said as he ran out the door.

Mr. Narumi sighed. "Sorry, class. I just got a note that we will be having a meeting today. Since my substitute won't handle this class, I guess I'll have to let the two class representative, Yuu Tobita and Hotaru Imai, take charge while I'm gone. Don't have too much fun without me. Adieu." He winked as he left the room.

"Aren't we lucky to not have any classes these days?" Mikan sighed, smiling in her seat.

"Mommy," Youichi called to Mikan while tugging at the end of her sleeve.

"Oh!" Mikan decided she had to get used to being called that sooner or later. "Yes, You-chan? What is it?"

"I'm bored," Youichi pouted. "When will I get a brother?"

Mikan froze in her spot and the whole class grew quiet. It didn't take long before they all roared in laughter at the scene. Mikan could not utter a word and Natsume just pretended to not get involved. Youichi, however, was dead serious as he waited for a response.

Ruka elbowed Natsume, having realized the state of the situation. "Psst. Aren't you going to say something?"

"What am I supposed to do? Tell Youichi that he should be expecting one soon? Are you crazy?" Natsume answered back, still hiding his face behind the manga he was pretending to read.

Mikan looked at him as if her eyes were telling him she needed some help. Natsume was surprised by this, and not wanting to deal with the situation, he looked away like nothing happened. Mikan puffed up her cheeks and glared at Natsume.

"Mommy?" Youichi called once more.

"Uhm, You-chan…" Mikan said as she bent down and held Youichi's shoulders. She didn't have the slightest idea on what to say and she was making this up as she went. "You shouldn't expect a brother right now."

"…Why?"

"Err, well, I honestly don't know, but I'm sure baby brothers don't appear whenever you want them to."

Natsume slapped his forehead.

"Natsume! Help me!" Mikan whispered, already near tears. Natsume merely stared at her as if hinting that there was no person named Natsume in the room. That hit a nerve. "You—!"

Youichi was disappointed; very disappointed. Not knowing what to say, he walked out of the room without a word. Mikan tried to stop him, but she didn't know what to say or do to make him come back.

"Is he upset?" Mikan frowned.

"Probably not. He just might want to think about it first," Yuu said.

Mikan sighed then looked at Natsume, her face contorting into a furious expression. She marched towards the flame caster and slammed a hand in front of his desk. "Why didn't you help me out back there?"

"What did you want me to do, little girl?"

"You could've at least said something!"

"He asked you," Natsume said with a tut. "That's not my problem, idiot."

"He was referring to the two of us, idiot!"

"Okay, calm down now you two…" Ruka pleaded, trying to stop them from arguing.

"Forget it. Nobody can stop this lovers' quarrel," Koko said, patting Ruka on the shoulder.

Before they could continue arguing, the sound of a door slamming open interrupted them. Youichi stood by the doorway, an upset and worried look on his face. "Please stop fighting…" he requested. "I've decided not to have a brother, so that you can just spend more time with me.

Mikan and Natsume sighed at Youichi's words.

Mikan knelt down in front of Youichi and patted his head. "I'm glad you said that, You-chan! Real glad!"

Natsume rubbed his right eye and yawned. He finally got to relax. That's what he thought until Koko said, "Now then, what do you want to do with your parents, Youichi?"

A spark of fire burned a bit of Koko's sleeve after what he just said. He waved his arm around until the fire was put off. He glanced robotically at Natsume and Mikan who were glaring at him. They really didn't want anything else to happen.

Youichi tugged on both Natsume and Mikan's uniform and signaled them to lean down towards him. They both did so and the little boy whispered something into their ears.

Their eyes shot wide open.

"YOU WHAT?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Leave a review? :D


	3. Sweet Lip Lock

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. This story, on the other hand, belongs to me, and is inspired by and dedicated to xxtranscendence.

* * *

**Hijiri Youichi's Parents**

.

_Chapter Three  
Sweet Lip Lock_

.

Written by EzMouse

* * *

"A-Are you kidding?" Mikan asked, her voice trembling. She embarrassedly glanced at Natsume, hoping that he will back her up.

Natsume was already ahead of her—way, way ahead of her. "I can't do that, especially not with _her_."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Mikan shouted.

Natsume didn't back down. "You, who else?"

"What is it?" Hotaru asked, curiosity piqued.

"Nothing!" both Natsume and Mikan shouted at the same time.

Knowing that neither of them will say what was happening, as a last resort, the class then urged Koko to read their minds. Natsume and Mikan were not the least bit pleased with this idea, but there was no escape to it. Koko's eyes widened, his mouth almost shaping a perfect "O". I guess he already read their minds beforehand.

"Don't… you… dare," Mikan warned him.

"If you tell them what you know, I swear, I'm going burn you to ashes," Natsume taunted, a large fireball forming on his hand.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell!" Koko agreed, nervous.

"Daddy, Mommy… aren't you going to kiss yet?" Youichi asked, resting his chin on his palm as he stared at the two with a bored expression on his face.

A loud gasp was heard from the students. Natsume just slapped his forehead while Mikan hung her head low.

"So, it's a kiss that you wanted?" Hotaru said, already getting her camera equipment.

"You-chan, I don't think this is a good idea. Why don't I just pat him on the head? Or pinch him on the cheek?" Mikan tried to convince him.

"Why don't I just burn her head bald? That would be no problem with me," Natsume said, making a small fire on his palm.

"Why don't _I_ burn_your_ hair and see how _you_ like it?" Mikan said through gritted teeth.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Never mind," Mikan said, looking away.

"That can't happen!" Sumire shouted.

"What, me not burning Natsume's hair?" Mikan said. "Look, I know you like him and all, but he's such a—"

"No!" Sumire interrupted. "I am_not_ letting some three-year old get Sakura to kiss Natsume-sama! Mikan being Youichi's so-called Mommy was already far enough, and now he wants them to kiss? I'd rather get surgery!"

Youichi got upset with her words. A dark, ominous aura began to envelope the entire room until several spirits appeared and flew around and scared the nerves out of everybody.

"Make them go away!" Sumire pleaded, ducking under her table.

"Natsume! Do something!" Ruka shouted, taking cover from under his table.

The two of them didn't know what to do. The ghosts were scaring the hell out of everybody as Youichi continued to cry in the corner.

"Natsume, what do we do?" Mikan panicked, looking left and right, trying as hard as she can not to get frightened herself.

Natsume looked around and clenched his fist. There was no other option. It had to be done. "I can't believe I'm going to do this…"

"Do what?"

Natsume pulled Mikan from the collar towards him. And well, you know what happened. It was a bittersweet lip lock.

Mikan blinked thrice, her face blushing madly and her arms swaying up and down. She tried her best to pull away from Natsume, but he was holding on to her collar too hard. Natsume on the other hand, just closed his eyes, making sure the brunette wouldn't be able to break free from his grip until the ghosts and demonic spirits vanished. Youichi saw this and the spirits did disappear at once. However, Mikan couldn't take it anymore. When she saw the ghosts were already gone, she pushed Natsume away from her with a lot of force. It worked and she was able to break free.

"Watch it, Polka Dots!" Natsume said, as he regained his posture.

Mikan breathed heavily, trying to get some air in her lungs, since she was holding her breath for a whole minute when Natsume kissed her.

"What the heck were you thinking? Pervert!" Mikan shouted, her face growing red.

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy kissed!" Youichi cheered. "I'm so happy."

"Wow! That was the best kissing scene I've ever seen!" Koko said, getting up from the ground.

"SHUT UP!" Mikan shouted at Koko.

Mikan blushed hard and covered her mouth, avoiding Natsume's eyes as much as possible.

Hotaru stood at the corner with a video cam on her hands. "I'm going to be rich…"

"H-Hotaru, what are you planning to do with that?" Yuu asked, sweatdropping.

"You'll see…" Hotaru said with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Leave a review? :D


	4. Wasted First Kiss?

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. This story, on the other hand, belongs to me, and is inspired by and dedicated to xxtranscendence.

* * *

**Hijiri Youichi's Parents**

.

_Chapter Four  
Wasted First Kiss?_

.

Written by EzMouse

* * *

Mikan tossed and turned in her bed because she couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. "I can't believe I kissed Natsume in front of everybody! No wait, _he_ kissed _me_! Whatever. It's still the same! Oh, God. My life is ruined. I don't think I can face anyone anymore!" she cried.

Not being able to put up with it all, the next day, she decided to take a walk outside to get her mind off the kiss, but she wasn't expecting to see Natsume at the Sakura Tree. There was hesitation that conflicted in her mind, but she went over to him, anyway.

"Hey Natsume…" she greeted casually.

Natsume looked at her direction silently.

Mikan knew he wasn't going to say anything, so she began with, "I think you owe me an apolo—" But then, she was cut off.

_"MIKAN AND NATSUME'S FIRST KISS CAUGHT ON TAPE! BUY A COPY FOR ONLY 150 RABBITS!"_

"What?" they both shouted in shock.

_"MIKAN AND NATSUME'S FIRST KISS CAUGHT ON TAPE! BUY A COPY FOR ONLY 150 RABBITS!"_

The first thing they did was run towards the voice. It got louder and louder as they got closer. It was Yuu, helping out in the stand where Hotaru sold copies of **The**** First**** Kiss**. The whole stand was crowded with people and 90% of them belonged to the Natsume/Ruka fan club.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Yuu said to himself as he held out the sign.

"Stop complaining," Hotaru ordered as she counted the rabbits in her cash register.

Yuu sweatdropped and did what he was told. "Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

"_Listen,__you're __going__ to__ help__ me __sell__ these __copies__ tomorrow__ or__ else,__" Hotaru__ said__ while __pointing__ her__ Baka__ Gun__ at __Yuu._

"_Okay,__ okay, __I'll__ help.__ But __you're__ responsible__ if__ we __get __in __trouble!"__Yuu__ taunted._

_Hotaru took out an even larger Baka Gun and pointed at Yuu._

"_You__ were__ saying?"_

"_Never __mind."_

* * *

"HOTA—" before Mikan could continue, Natsume covered her mouth and dragged her behind a bush. When they were far enough, he let go of Mikan and she fell to the ground. "What did you do that for! Were you trying to kill me or something?"

"Stop shouting. you idiot," Natsume said, glancing to see if anyone was near. "You'll attract people's attention. They would come and annoy us about what you did if they saw us."

"What _I_ did?" Mikan retorted. "But _you_ kissed _me_!"

"You know I didn't do it because I wanted to." Natsume shook his. "You're the worst kisser ever born."

"What? Who asked you? Besides, that was my first kiss! How was I supposed to deal with it?" Mikan shot back at him.

Natsume paused for a while.

"Well?" asked Mikan again.

Before any response was heard, Mikan hair was suddenly caught on fire. She ran around the area in an attempt to put it out.

"Don't talk to me like that. You're just an annoying polka-dotted panties gi—"

"Mommy, Daddy!" Youichi greeted, walking towards them with a big smile on his face. Both Mikan and Natsume sighed and looked away from each other. "Mommy, did you give Daddy his good morning kiss?"

Mikan's jaw dropped. "A what? And why me?"

"Sorry, Youichi, but your _Mommy_ hasn't brushed her teeth yet," Natsume said, making a disgusted, mocking face.

"Why you—"

"_Right,_ Polka Dots?" Natsume said as he gave Mikan a "just-say-yes" look.

Mikan then realized what he had in mind and he decided to play along. "O-Oh, yeah, sure…"

"Oh," Youichi muttered thoughtfully. "I'm going to play now. Bye, Mommy, Daddy!" he said as he gave them a quick hug and walked off.

Both Mikan and Natsume waved good-bye with fake smiles on their faces.

Mikan sighed when Youichi had gone and said, "You could've at least said a different excuse. You really _are_ an annoying pervert."

"At least I came up with an idea. It's not like you've brushed your teeth, anyway. You even have a piece of broccoli stuck between your teeth. You're disgusting."

"Of course, I brushed my teeth! And I—what? Broccoli?"

Natsume sighed and said, "You're such a pig."

"Take that back, Natsume!" Mikan glared at him.

"What if I don't want to?"

Infuriated, Mikan clenched her fists and pranced on Natsume, unable to hold in the rage she was feeling. Soon, she was wrestling him to the ground.

* * *

Ruka sweatdropped when he saw Hotaru and Yuu's stand being sabotaged by the rabid fangirls. He walked to them and gave a nervous smile.

"How's business going?" he asked, avoiding being touched by the wild fangirls who were calling out to him.

"Great," Hotaru said, as if her eyes turned into dollar signs.

Yuu gently grabbed Ruka's arm and said, "Help me?"

Ruka laughed nervously. He suddenly heard some rustling around the bushes and looked behind. "Hey, what's that moving behind the bushes?"

"Well, let's go have a look shall we?" Hotaru said, getting her videocam. "Get the other people to stay here. Yuu, keep them entertained for a while."

"All 852 of them?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, all 852 of them," Hotaru said emotionlessly. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Ma'am," Yuu said, giving off a sigh.

Hotaru grabbed Ruka's arm and dragged him to the moving bush. Once they reached the bushes, she gave out a count and quickly opened it. To their surprise, they found Mikan on top of Natsume. Ruka gasped while Hotaru just kept video-taping the whole thing.

"What on earth are you two doing? Don't tell me you're doing that thing you did back at the haunted house?" Ruka, who was now panicking and blushing, asked nervously.

"Huh?" Mikan said. She had only realized now that she was on top of Natsume.

"This scene does look familiar, doesn't it?" Hotaru said focusing the camera on Mikan's face. Indeed, she remembered the time at the Haunted House where she was found wrestling Natsume to the ground in a similar way.

In an instant, Mikan hopped off of Natsume, shouting that he was a pervert as she did so.

"I'm the pervert now? You were the one of top of me!" Natsume said, positioning himself up and dusting the leaves off his uniform.

"I wasn't! Stop saying that!" Mikan whined.

"What were you two thinking?" Hotaru asked, eyeing Mikan.

Mikan waved her arms around frantically. "No! No! No! I wasn't doing anything to him! H-He was just—"

"You don't have to explain Mikan. I caught the whole thing on video."

"What?"

Hotaru's flying duck landed beside her and she pulled a dumbfounded Ruka on the back of the seat and flew off.

"Hotaru, come back here!" Mikan called out, chasing after her.

"Great, thanks to you, we'll be humiliated… again," Natsume grunted. "You shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you, you know. It was just a stupid kiss. It has no meaning whatsoever."

Mikan remained silent, then she said, "Natsume…"

"What now?" Natsume crossed his arms.

"Was my kiss… really that awful?" she asked thoughtfully. "You see… it was the first time I've actually been kissed by someone. And I can't believe it turned out to be you..."

"Of course it was awful. Did you hear what I've said yesterday? You're the worst kisser ever born," Natsume said. Mikan puffed up her cheeks. "I had to brush my teeth_ ten_ _times_, you know!" he added.

"Yeah, whatever!" Mikan stuck her tongue out at him. "But you know, kissing someone you don't like is so annoying."

"You're not the only one whose first kiss was wasted," Natsume said, looking away.

"First kiss? You, Natsume?"

"Shut up."

"Well, anyway, I'll make sure that I'll be a better kisser next time!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I'm going to kiss you again. Gross!" Mikan said, giving off a chuckle. "I'm going to give my best second kiss to my future husband."

"Pfft. Like you will ever get married with that ugly face."

Mikan was about to hit Natsume, but she stopped, looking like she had just remembered something. "Natsume!"

Natsume turned around and saw Mikan's face just a few inches from his. He blinked twice.

Natsume turned red and shouted, "…What are you doing, Polka Dots?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Leave a review? :D


	5. Cliffhanger

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. This story, on the other hand, belongs to me, and is inspired by and dedicated to xxtranscendence.

* * *

**Hijiri Youichi's Parents**

.

_Chapter Five  
Cliffhanger_

.

Written by EzMouse

* * *

A smile crawled on Mikan's face as she stared at Natsume's face.

Natsume returned her stare with a glare. "Well, are you just going to stare at me or what?" A few seconds later, Mikan pulled away and laughed like a maniac. "What are you laughing about?" Natsume asked, annoyed.

Mikan was in hysterics. "It's… it's…"

Natsume was getting irritated. "…It's?"

"YOUR FACE!" she shouted, still bursting with laughter.

Natsume put a hand to his forehead. "My face? What's wrong with my face?"

"Your face is so red, Natsume! You look so cute! So, this is what you look like when you turn red!" Mikan said, gaping at the blushing face of Natsume.

Natsume blinked twice and shook his head. He glared at Mikan and he hit her on the head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for? I only did it because Hotaru told me to! She said that if I did that, you'll turn red again. I just wanted to actually see you do it in front of me!"

* * *

"_Hey, what are all these video tapes for?" Mikan asked._

"_You'll find out tomorrow…" Hotaru said, continuing with her business._

"_Hotaru… are you busy?"_

_Hotaru turned away from her work to answer._ "_I am. Can't you see I'm doing something?"_

"_Can you tell me what turning red means?"_

_This was able to catch Hotaru's attention._ "_Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, remember what Youichi said? He said Natsume was turning red because I said he was cute. When I took a peek of him, he just covered his face with his manga…" Mikan replied, reminiscing what had just happened._

_Hotaru thought for awhile, then answered, "I'm not telling you."_

"_Why not?" Mikan puffed up her cheeks in defense._

"_You have to find out for yourself. Besides, you already did it before… Turning red, I mean."_

"_I did? When?"_

"_When Hyuuga kissed you," Hotaru said, grinning._

"_REALLY? What did I look like?" she asked, her curiosity piqued at the highest._

"_Your face was all red and you looked like you were being suffocated. It's called blushing, idiot."_

"_I want to see Natsume's face turn red, what do I do?"_

"_Just stare at him. Closely," Hotaru snickered._

_Mikan didn't know how this was relevant to turning red and she asked, _"_What? Just like that?"_

_Hotaru nodded. _"_Actually, that's the best I could think of to make Hyuuga blush."_

_Mikan tilted her head to the side and nodded_. "_Staring at him will make him blush?_

"_If you want better results. you can try kissing him again," Hotaru teased._

"_No way! Who was I to complain? Staring at him will be better. Anyway, thanks." Mikan was about to hug Hotaru, but she got hit by the Baka Canon._ "_Why did you do that?"_

"_I'm busy, go away now, idiot."_

* * *

Natsume just pushed Mikan away and turned around. He put his hands in his pockets and he started to walk away.

"Hey what's the big idea!" Mikan shouted, making her stance stable again.

"Who told you that you can stare at my face like that? And don't call me cute," Natsume answered, not stopping from his tracks.

"Hmph!" she exclaimed as she dusted off her skirt.

Seeing that fighting with Natsume would not be able to take effect anymore, she also started walking away opposite direction to where Natsume was going. Unknown to them, they were watched by a certain raven-haired girl with a video cam in her hands. It seems that she hasn't completely left, after all.

* * *

"Hi everyone!" Mikan entered the classroom and greeted, but no one answered. "What are they all doing?"

Youichi came running towards Mikan and said, "Mommy, come watch Hotaru-neechan's video with me."

"Video?" Mikan asked. "What video?"

"Come and see!" Youichi said, grabbing Mikan's hand and dragging her to where the crowd was. Natsume entered a second later and Youichi spotted him immediately, as well. "Daddy!" He ran towards Natsume and dragged him by the wrist to the rest of the crowd. This however, attracted the other students' attention.

"Mikan and Natsume are here!" Anna giggled.

With that, everybody pulled Natsume and Mikan to where Hotaru was.

"Look at what Hotaru caught on video!" Koko said, beaming widely.

There was a big screen and a machine connected to it. The screen flashed a bright white, and all of a sudden…

"WHAT THE—!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Leave a review? :D**  
**


	6. Caught on Camera

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. This story, on the other hand, belongs to me, and is inspired by and dedicated to xxtranscendence.

* * *

**Hijiri Youichi's Parents**

.

_Chapter Six  
Caught on Camera  
_

.

Written by EzMouse

* * *

Hotaru pressed the play button on the DVD player.

_"Great, thanks to you, we'll be humiliated… again. You shouldn't let your emotions get the better of you, you know. It was just a stupid kiss. It has no meaning whatsoever."_

_"Natsume…"_

_"What now?" _

_"Was my kiss… really that awful?"_

Both Natsume and Mikan were shocked, while all the students watched with excitement.

_You see… it was the first time I've actually been kissed by someone. And I can't believe it turned out to be you..."_

_"Of course it was awful. Did you hear what I've said yesterday? You're the worst kisser ever born. I had to brush my teeth ten times, you know!_

"_Yeah, whatever!" _

"Wow! It's such a great scene!" Koko commented, his eyes fixated on the screen.

"It's like a real movie!" Anne agreed.

Mikan and Natsume could only watch in horror because they didn't believe that all that they did was caught on tape.

_"But you know, kissing someone you don't like is so annoying."_

_"You're not the only one whose first kiss was wasted."_

_"First kiss? You, Natsume?"_

_"Shut up."_

Everybody looked at Natsume and he, in return glared at them.

"Natsume's first kiss?" Koko said, almost bursting into laughter.

"Just you wait. I'm going kill you once this stupid nightmare is over," Natsume threatened Koko.

Koko sweatdropped and hid behind Mochu, terrified at Natsume's words.

_"Well, anyway, I'll make sure that I'll be a better kisser next time!"_

_Natsume raised an eyebrow._

_"Hey, don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I'm going to kiss you again. Gross! I'm going to give my best second kiss to my future husband."_

_"Pfft. Like you will ever get married with that ugly face."_

A vein popped on Mikan's head after those words. She glared at Natsume and heglared back, causing another Glare Fight between the two.

_Mikan was about to hit Natsume, but she stopped, looking like she had just remembered something. "Natsume!"_

_Natsume turned around and saw Mikan's face just a few inches from his. He blinked twice._

_Natsume turned red and shouted, "…What are you doing, Polka Dots?"_

"Here comes the good part," Hotaru said as he turned the volume much higher.

_A smile crawled on Mikan's face as she stared at Natsume's face._

_Natsume returned her stare with a glare. "Well, are you just going to stare at me or what?" A few seconds later, Mikan pulled away and laughed like a maniac. "What are you laughing about?" Natsume asked, annoyed._

_Mikan was in hysterics. "It's… it's…"_

_Natsume was getting irritated. "…It's?"_

_"YOUR FACE!" she shouted, still bursting with laughter._

_Natsume put a hand to his forehead. "My face? What's wrong with my face?"_

_"Your face is so red, Natsume! You look so cute! So, this is what you look like when you turn red!" Mikan said, gaping at the blushing face of Natsume._

_Natsume blinked twice and shook his head. He glared at Mikan and he hit her on the head._

_"Ouch! What did you do that for? I only did it because Hotaru told me to! She said that if I did that, you'll turn red again. I just wanted to actually see you do it in front of me!"_

Mikan and Natsume suddenly sweatdropped on that part.

"I like watching Mommy and Daddy on TV," Youichi remarked, clapping his hand together.

Hotaru's eyes danced with enjoyment as she watched Mikan and Natsume shocked expressions. They were frozen in their spot, unable to move or say a word anymore at what was happening right in front of them. Koko was also enjoying every minute of this as he read Mikan and Natsume's thoughts.

_Natsume just pushed Mikan away and turned around. He put his hands in his pockets and he started to walk away._

_"Hey what's the big idea!" Mikan shouted, making her stance stable again._

_"Who told you that you can stare at my face like that? And don't call me cute," Natsume answered, not stopping from his tracks._

_"Hmph!" she exclaimed as she dusted off her skirt._

Natsume clenched his fist and burned the big television together with the videocam. His bangs covered his eyes, and everybody looked at him, terrified.

"Why did you do that? It was such a great scene!" Koko pouted.

Mikan was very relieved when Natsume did this. She was able to breathe properly when all the evidence was gone.

"As I've told you before, there's no point in burning any of my blackmailing equipment. Besides, I've made copies for only two hundred rabbits—"

"Hotaru! How could you do this? You're supposed to be my best friend!" Mikan shouted at Hotaru, interrupting what she was supposed to say.

Hotaru shook her head. "I _am_ your best friend, and as your best friend, I'm showing Youichi how his parents are getting along…"

"Getting along? That's what you call getting along?" Mikan screeched.

"Youichi's happy." Hotaru turned to Youichi. "Aren't you, Youichi?"

"Yeah!" Youichi said. He was definitely not making the situation any easier for either of them.

"Besides, I'm making a lot of money for this,t he class loved watching videos, and Youichi's enjoying it. Everybody's happy."

"Except us!" Mikan shouted.

They suddenly heard a loud slam on the door. They just noticed that Natsume had disappeared.

"Natsume? Natsume, wait!" Mikan called, but Natsume was already gone when she looked outside, so she decided to follow him. "If I were Natsume, where would I go?" She thought hard. "I know!" she said as she ran towards the most obvious place in the whole of the academy.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Leave a review? :D**  
**


	7. What's a Date?

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. This story, on the other hand, belongs to me, and is inspired by and dedicated to xxtranscendence.

* * *

**Hijiri Youichi's Parents**

.

_Chapter Seven  
What's a Date?_

.

Written by EzMouse

* * *

"There you are!" Mikan called out, the moment Natsume came into view. He glanced up to her panting figure, but he closed his eyes a second later to ignore her. "I knew I'd find you here!"

"What do you want, little girl?" he asked, uninterested.

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't need to be there." Natsume placed his arms behind his head and leaned against the tree.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but thank you," Mikan said with a smile as she sat on the other side of the Sakura Tree. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, slightly opening his eyes.

"Thanks… for burning the video. Sorry… for getting you into trouble," she answered quietly. This earned her no response from Natsume. "Hey, are you mad?"

It took Natsume a few seconds to respond with a sigh. "No."

"Really?" Mikan sighed in relief as she neared Natsume. "That's good, then."

Natsume couldn't help it when the corner of his lips twitched upwards, but he shook this action off. "Don't get too close to me. I wouldn't want you getting your germs on me."

"Why do you act so rude all the time?" Mikan retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Tou-chan!" a boy from afar shouted, interrupting the argument that was about to resurface. It was Youichi, running towards them, a worried look on his face.

"What are you doing here, You-chan?" Mikan asked, giving him a pat on the head.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? Out on an afternoon date?" Koko asked, as he came up from behind Youichi followed by Hotaru and Ruka.

Natsume ignored that remark and rolled his eyes.

"A date? What's a date_?_" Mikan asked out of the blue.

All eyes turned to her.

"You don't know what a date is?" Ruka asked, suppressing a smile.

"You mean something related to the calendar?" she replied, putting a curious on her chin.

Everybody slapped their foreheads at her thick-headedness.

"You idiot," Natsume whispered, shaking his head.

"No, a date is…" Koko tried to explain. "Well, it's when a boy and a girl are out alone together."

"And? What's the big deal about that?" Mikan inquired some more.

"Err…" Koko didn't know how to say it any further, so he remained silent as he scratched the back of his head.

"Count on Mikan to not know what a date is," Hotaru commented.

Mikan crossed her arms over her chest. "Sorry for not being a genius!"

"You don't even need to be a genius to know this." Hotaru shook her head.

"It's too crowded here." Natsume stood from his seat and dusted off his shorts. "I'm going." He made a lazy wave and walked off without another word.

"Where is Daddy going?" Youichi asked, tugging on the end of Mikan's skirt.

Mikan shrugged. "Maybe back to his room? He's always running off somewhere."

Hotaru sighed and turned her heel to walk off to the other direction.

"Hotaru where are you going?" Mikan asked.

"I'm off to work," Hotaru answered, not stopping from her tracks. "I'm off to sell more copies of Hyuuga's pictures, 'The First Kiss' DVD, and pictures of Nogi wearing that Bunny outfit."

"HEY!" Ruka and Mikan shouted as they chased Hotaru who was escaping from her Scooter Duck.

"Come back here, Hotaru!" Mikan ran after her, Ruka following closely behind.

"They're at it again…" Koko sighed. He noticed that he was left standing with the little Hijiri boy and he took the opportunity to talk to him. "Hey,Youichi-kun. I have an idea; why not try asking your parents to take you out at Central Town? You know, family bonding?"

Youichi smiled at this and nodded enthusiastically at the idea.

* * *

"I'm late!" A typical morning for Mikan Sakura.

It had already been a week since Mikan and Natsume became Youichi's parents. This has been going on for about two weeks now, so most of them have already gotten used to it. Mikan woke up late again this morning, a sign that she was already back to her normal self. Whenever she gets problems, she usually wakes up early because she couldn't help but think about it. Right now, there was nothing interrupting her sleep anymore.

Mikan ran like mad, hoping that she would still make it to class. Her frantic rush made her bump into someone as she made a sharp turn around the corner. What a way to start the day. She looked up and saw Natsume Hyuuga yet again.

"Natsume! I'm sorry!" she apologized, bowing her head.

"What's the point of saying sorry when you're just going to do it again tomorrow?" Natsume didn't even take the time to argue with her at all today.

"I'm really sorry…" was all that Mikan could say.

"Besides, you're fifteen minutes early," Natsume said while looking at his watch.

"I-I am?" Natsume showed her his watch to prove that she was, indeed, fifteen minutes early. "Something must have been wrong with my alarm clock. I think it's when I knocked into it yesterday when I was panicking."

"Typical." Natsume ignored her and opened the classroom door for them both. He was surprised when Youichi came jumping on him as soon as he did so, greeting him and giving him a hug. Natsume sighed and said, "Youichi."

Mikan walked up from behind Natsume and was surprised to see Youichi too.

"You-chan?" she greeted. "Hello!"

"Mommy!" Youichi said, jumping from Natsume's arms to Mikan's.

"Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun are now coming to class together!" Nonoko giggled from her desk.

"No, I just happened to bump into him earlier. That's all!" Mikan denied.

Youichi turned to Natsume and said, "Daddy, I want to go to Central with you and Mommy."

Natsume raised a brow. "Why?"

"Family bonding!" Youichi said.

"Family _bonding_?" Natsume knew that even Youichi couldn't have thought of that kind of thing on his own, even if he was a genius like himself. "Who gave you a silly idea like that?"

"Koko-nii," Youichi said, directing a finger straight at Koko who was hiding behind Kitsuneme.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Natsume glared at Koko who, in return, pleaded him not to kill him.

"You don't want to, Daddy?" Youichi whispered.

Natsume hesitated and was about to make up an excuse not to go, but Mikan interrupted him when she noticed what he was about to do. She didn't want to disappoint Youichi anymore. "Sure, You-chan! Meet us outside later, okay?"

Natsume shot Mikan a look and Mikan nodded apologetically.

"Okay!" Youichi hugged the two of them before running out the door. "The teacher is here. I'll see you guys later."

Mikan sighed after this and headed to her seat, ignoring the fact that Natsume was not all too happy about this.

"I didn't know you were going to say yes to him," Hotaru said when Mikan plopped down on the seat next to her.

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint him again so I just agreed." She smiled. "Besides, it's just a trip to Central Town. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

Leave a review? :)


End file.
